


Just Beneath the Surface

by FirewhiskySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul
Summary: As Bill Weasley mentors Hermione in the art of Curse Breaking, she begins to notice him in a whole new light
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112
Collections: You Pick Two





	Just Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Pick Two flash fic challenge, for Dumbledore's Armada on Discord
> 
> Prompts: Bill/Hermione and Five Times They Didn't, One Time They Did
> 
> Thank you so much my alpha and beta!!

**_Angkor Wat_ **

Hermione held her breath as she watched her companion weave his wand in controlled spirals. Her own hand was steady as she directed part of her focus into maintaining the containment spell around the Buddha statue before them. Bill’s voice dipped and rose in a melody that Hermione recognized. The curse in the smiling figure flared out in a dark, inky mass before it suffocated in its confines, and both Curse-Breakers let their tired arms drop gratefully. 

The setting sun broke from behind the clouds just as Hermione turned to smile at Bill in triumph. His shaggy red hair gleamed in the golden light, and Hermione had a fleeting thought about Weasleys all fittingly being Gryffindors. The look in his eyes was strangely intense as he held her gaze for several long moments before letting a slow answering smile overtake his lips.

**_Stonehenge_ **

Warming charms barely kept the cold wind at bay as Hermione’s cloak flapped around her. The shiver that passed through her entire body, though, was due more to the Dark residue splashed across one of the massive upright Stones. Bill’s hand briefly warmed her shoulder as he squeezed in encouragement. Her training was nearly at an end, and she wanted to prove to him that his faith in her was justified. A small part of her, a _very_ small part, infinitesimal really, wanted him to be impressed.

Hermione steadied her nerves with a deep breath and began to chant. Everything else faded away as her magic flowed through her, around her, and captured the leftover Dark energy. After she directed the mess into a special unbreakable jar, she turned to see Bill’s reaction. He was much closer than she expected. His hands caught her elbows as she stumbled, but he merely murmured his praise, smiled that strange smile that sent her stomach tumbling, and squeezed her lightly before letting go. 

**_Atlantis_ **

Hermione gasped and clutched Bill’s arm. His chuckle at her behavior went unnoticed as she instead stared in wonder around her. As a Muggle child, she had adored the stories of the Lost City, but to actually _be_ there was something else entirely. The strange vehicle they rode in was completely silent as they were whisked along to the center of the island. It wasn’t until they stopped in front of their destination that Hermione realized Bill’s hand was clasped around her own, and she was gripping it rather tightly. A bright red blush swept across her cheeks as she hastily pulled away.

Her now-permanent partner took it in stride and simply grinned at her briefly. Thankfully, Bill smoothly led the way through removing the curse that had been accidentally placed on the currently ruling monarch. Hermione’s concentration was entirely shattered and she couldn’t focus on anything except, for some unfathomable reason, Bill’s hands for the rest of the day.

**_Scholomance_ **

While Hermione very much doubted that the Devil himself had taught there, the small magical school in Transylvania was certainly eerie enough to believe such a thing. It was curious, however, that every tenth student disappeared upon completion of the seven-year program. They didn’t die so much as they simply vanished, all traces of them. She couldn’t understand how the school was able to keep students enrolled with such a curse, but it wasn’t her business really. They were there to deal with it after enough parents had finally kicked up a fuss.

It was harder work than anything the pair had yet attempted together. Hermione was completely drained by the end of it, and she slid to the floor bonelessly as soon as the last words of their chant filtered out across the still, stale air. Bill sank down next to her fluidly but stiffened slightly when Hermione tipped her head onto his shoulder. He could probably smell her exhaustion from this close, considering his _wolfish tendencies_ , but this fact had never bothered her before and it still didn’t now. She simply basked in his warm solidness until she fell asleep against him.

**_Bermuda Triangle_ **

The strangest sensation Hermione had ever felt happened when she walked from the ocean floor into the underwater city known simply as ‘the Triangle’ to the wizarding community at large. She hadn’t been sure what to expect when Bill had named their current assignment but excitement over a new experience had filled her full to bursting nonetheless. It was brighter than she had expected, and the flashes of fish outside the spherical oxygenated bubbles were mesmerizing. She wondered briefly if this was how the Slytherins had felt in their common room.

She and Bill were barely five minutes into the delicate business of removing a blood curse from a family heirloom when suddenly her ears began ringing. Hermione vaguely heard Bill shout something at her just before the bracelet exploded in a shower of heat, sparks, and _pain_. When she woke, Bill was once again clutching her hand. When she was able to leave her bed at St Mungo’s the next day, he wrapped her up in the warmest, gentlest hug that she’d never expected. And when she tucked herself against his chest, he released his held breath and tightened his arms around her.

**_Library of Alexandria_ **

Hermione was thrilled. Confused a bit, yes, but her entire body thrummed in anticipation. Bill hadn’t been specific on what exactly the mission was that day but she was too busy breathing in the smell of ancient scrolls and lost books and the _history_ of the Alexandrian Library itself. She’d never been happier.

Turning to ask Bill why they were there, she paused at his expression. It was feral and sexy and focused on her beaming face. He stalked closer to her and inhaled deeply. His eyes flashed gold and Hermione’s stomach flipped over once before his hands were buried in her hair and her fingers were tangled in his shirt. His kiss electrified her and she understood then that this, _this_ was the reason he had brought her here.


End file.
